Photo souvenir
by Remilia29
Summary: [Spécial Noël] - Saori décide d'organiser le réveillon au Sanctuaire et invite une partie des Enfers. Mais qui aurait cru qu'à cause d'une simple photo, la situation dégénère autant.


**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Voici un OS spécial Noël un peu en avance puisque je n'aurais pas de temps pour le poster demain. xD Je vous préviens tout de suite, ceci est du gros n'importe quoi et n'a aucun sens. **

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada. C:**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La neige ne cessait de tomber sur le Sanctuaire le recouvrant d'un voile blanc d'une brillance agressant presque les yeux. Saori, qui était dans l'une des nombreuses salles du treizième temple, contemplait la décoration avec émerveillement. La déesse de la guerre avait décidé de fêter le réveillon au Sanctuaire et avait pour cela recruté deux trois chevaliers pour toute l'après-midi afin qu'ils l'aident à tout organiser. Bien entendu, certains avaient été heureux de participer à cette tâche contrairement à d'autres, qui auraient largement préféré aller s'éclater dans la neige. Le soleil commençait d'ailleurs à se faire de plus en plus bas dans le ciel et la déité attendait ses convives. En plus de ses chevaliers, elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'inviter les Enfers afin de renforcer d'un tantinet leur traité de paix. En attendant leur arrivée, Saori décida de faire la conversation à ses chevaliers.

\- Alors, comment me trouvez-vous ?

Saori était une femme assez vantarde et bien entendu, la déesse avait mis une de ses robes qui devaient coûter hors de prix et tout cela pour frimer devant tout ce beau monde. Bien entendu, la plupart s'en moquaient ouvertement et se faisaient une joie de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Telle une pimbêche, chuchota le Cancer.

DeathMask, fier de son pique, se prit une tape derrière la tête par un Shura qui ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de sa déesse.

\- C'est un manque de respect envers Athéna !

Aphrodite, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début, tentait avec mal de réprimer un fou rire qui montait dangereusement en lui. Le Poisson avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche tandis qu'il se tenait le ventre avec l'autre. Si Saori venait à l'entendre rire bêtement dans son dos, il se ferait passer un savon mémorable. Cependant, le regard noir du Capricorne braqué sur lui avait suffit pour le calmer instantanément. De toute façon, la querelle se stoppa bien vite puisque les chevaliers de bronzes et quelques chevaliers d'or, accompagnés par une partie de l'armée d'Hadès venaient de débouler sans grande discrétion.

Shion, adossé contre un mur, n'approuvait vraiment pas cette idée. Le Pope n'avait rien contre le fait de fêter le réveillon mais inviter les Enfers ne lui plaisait guère. Et l'Atlante fut loin d'être rassuré lorsqu'il vit Saori et Pandore qui se dévisageaient, Kanon collé à Rhadamanthe sous le regard noir de Saga, Eaque et Minos qui semblaient prêt à festoyer plus que n'importe qui. Shion aperçut également Rune et se renfrogna au souvenir de la précédente Guerre Sainte où il avait eu quelques petits atomes crochus avec lui.

Bien entendu, inutile de préciser que les rangs d'Athéna n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Seiya avait déjà visé le buffet, Milo et Aiolia étaient comparables à des piles électriques et Ikki surveillait son frère au plus grand dam du Cygne. Sans parler du Cancer et du Poisson qui commençait dangereusement à cancaner à tord et à travers en entraînant un Shura visiblement peu intéressé et surtout agacé. Ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention d'un Dohko qui tenait d'étranges albums entre les mains.

\- Venez voir les jeunes, des photos de vous à Noël lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes !

Les plus intéressés vinrent et ne purent cacher leur sourire en voyant tant de souvenirs. Shun, qui était intrigué par les clichés, tentait d'identifier une mystérieuse personne qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, Andromède se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qui est la personne déguisée en père noël ?

\- C'est Shion, répondit Dohko.

Le concerné tilta mais fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu jusqu'au moment où il aperçut le regard émeraude de Shun rempli d'interrogation et de surprise scotché sur lui. L'Atlante ne tenait vraiment pas à parler de ce jour. Il l'avait juste fait car voir les yeux émerveillés des chevaliers d'or enfants était vraiment attendrissant. Mais bon, il n'allait pas l'avouer comme ça.

\- On m'avait forcé.

Aphrodite, qui sortit de nul part, se pencha sur la dite photo et un sourire mesquin se peignit sur son visage. À cette époque, Shion avait encore son ancien corps, celui d'un vieillard de deux cent ans passés. Sa chevelure était grise et la fausse barbe qu'il portait n'arrangeait rien en soi ce que le Poisson remarqua illico.

\- Le gris vous vieillis grand Pope.

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier jeta un regard meurtrier à Aphrodite. Dohko se mit à rire ce qui énerva l'Atlante un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du chevalier d'or de la Balance qui s'en alla prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose. De son côté, Rhadamanthe qui avait suivi la conversation ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Saga, tu devrais toi aussi te déguiser. Avec tes cheveux gris ça ne peut que t'aller. Il ne manque plus que la barbe et le costume.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Et en plus, tu es sourd. Non vraiment, ce rôle t'irais à merveille.

Le Gémeaux se retint de vraiment virer au gris pendant que son frère ricanait comme un âne en retrait. Déjà que le grec ne tolérait pas que le juge fréquente son frère, il fallait en plus qu'il rajoute une couche au tableau. Alors que Saga allait vraiment s'énerver, il se calma aussitôt en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant, le Gémeaux vu qu'il s'agissait de Camus qui lui fit signe de le suivre ce que le grec fit.

\- Pourrais-tu m'aider à surveiller ces deux-là ?

Le Verseau pointa du doigt les deux concernés, à savoir Milo et Aiolia, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop torchés à son goût. Saga, voyant l'attitude de ses collègues ne put qu'accepter. S'il les laissait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils allaient retourner le Sanctuaire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et le Scorpion et le Lion n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Minos et Eaque semblaient avoir eux aussi pris un coup dans l'aile et dansaient on ne sait quoi à deux en chantonnant. Rune, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, tentait par tout les moyens d'arrêter les deux juges mais il vit bien que c'était peine perdue.

\- Je vous en supplie seigneur Minos, pensez à votre réputation.

Le Griffon s'arrêta et le regarda avec un air débile collé au visage. Le Garuda quant à lui, partit dans un fou rire tout en se moquant de son frère.

\- Minos, t'as la loose !

\- Cela est valable pour vous aussi seigneur Eaque, fit remarquer Rune.

Les rôles s'inversèrent et ce fut au tour de Minos de rire comme un perdu. Rhadamanthe, préféra faire semblant de ne pas les connaître afin de préserver sa fierté personnelle. Il fit aussi attention à ne pas croiser Pandore qui débattait avec Saori sur tout sauf des choses intelligentes.

\- Puisque je te dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que des vrais ongles !

\- Et moi je te dit que les faux rendent beaucoup mieux !

Les deux femmes, qui se battaient d'arrache-pied depuis une bonne demie heure, voulaient savoir laquelle des deux avaient raison ou tord. Bien entendu, toute deux défendant leur propre cause, il leur était impossible de se départager elles-même. Cependant, Athéna trouva finalement une solution et se leva en direction du second du Sanctuaire qui était toujours à contempler cette fameuse photo qu'il maudissait. Saori, qui s'apprêtait à l'appeler, vit la diapositive et se contenta d'y jeter un œil.

\- Ce déguisement t'allais bien, Shion.

Le concerné sursauta avant de cacher la photo le plus vite qu'il put. Non mais vraiment, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça aujourd'hui. Voyant la lueur qui traversa les yeux de Saori, Shion se mit à craindre le pire. Il était rare que leur déesse avait une bonne idée qui lui traversait la tête. La jeune femme, au bout d'un long moment de silence, se décida à s'exprimer.

\- Pourquoi ne le remettrais-tu pas ?

\- Hors de question, ce jour là était une exception. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'enfant à part Kiki.

\- Un seul enfant suffit. Je t'ordonne de le mettre ! Et ne me désobéis pas.

Saori tourna les talons laissant le Pope dépité seul face à cette obligation et retourna voir Pandore. Cette dernière trépignait d'impatience sur le fait de savoir laquelle des deux avaient raison. Bien entendu, la brune ne vit pas la supercherie arriver et s'attendait à une réponse honnête de la part de son interlocutrice.

\- Il a dit les faux ongles.

\- Tss.

Quelques instant plus tard, Shion parfaitement déguisé s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette mais n'osa pas. Le Pope ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que tout les convives le voient habillé ainsi et puis connaissant les chevaliers d'or, ils allaient le charrier avec ça pendant un long moment. Mais le pire c'est que les Enfers étaient également présent. Shion le savait, les inviter n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée à la base. Se décidant finalement à y aller, l'Atlante espérait qu'aucun des invités ne le remarque. Jusque là, personne n'y avait fait attention, tout le monde étant trop occupé à faire quelque chose mais ce fut sans compter sur Pégase qui se mit à brailler comme un abruti dès qu'il l'eut aperçu.

\- Hey regardez, le père Noël ! Le père Noël !

\- Seiya..., soupira Hyoga.

Et merde, il avait été démasqué. De plus, tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Shion était coincé, pris au dépourvu mais une intervention du Cancer qui jouait en sa faveur le sortit de ce mauvais pas. Le Pope n'aurait jamais pensé que le quatrième gardien lui sauverait la mise un jour. Bon, c'était de manière involontaire, mais quand même.

\- Seiya, tu sais toujours pas que le père Noël n'existe pas ?

Cette remarque aurait pu paraître banale et sans intérêt mais seulement si plus personne ne croyait à cette légende ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Kiki, qui avait très bien enregistré l'information, regarda le chevalier d'or avec étonnement. Ce dernier fixa le garçon avec un sourire provocateur collé au visage avant d'être interrompu.

\- DeathMask ! Pesta Mu.

\- Quoi ?!

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier aurait bien encastré son imbécile de collègue dans le mur s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et voilà, lui qui essayait de préserver le mythe du père noël chez son apprenti parce qu'il trouvait cela adorable et bien ses efforts venaient d'être balayés en quelques secondes à peine. Le premier gardien sentit d'ailleurs quelqu'un lui tirer timidement sur le bras.

\- Dîtes maître, c'est vrai qu'il n'existe pas ?

DeathMask se mit à rire à n'en plus pouvoir devant le regard noir que Mu lui lançait. Le premier gardien allait devoir se débrouiller pour se dépêtrer de cette situation délicate et merci qui ? Merci DeathMask ! Le concerné eut à peine le temps de terminer son fou rire qu'il avança vers le Bélier avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Bon courage vieux.

Le premier gardien vira la main du Cancer avant d'entendre de nouveau Seiya hurler.

\- Oh, un deuxième père noël !

\- Bon sang Seiya, arrête de crier ! S'écria Ikki.

\- Nii-san, calme-toi !

Alors qu'une énième dispute était sur le point de commencer, certains convives se marraient face au dilemme avec les deux pères noël. Bien sûr, le deuxième n'était autre que Dohko qui avait eu l'idée d'amuser la galerie. D'ailleurs, Shion profita de l'intervention de la Balance pour se défaire au maximum de tout son attirail qui l'encombrait. De son côté, Kiki ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et attendait une réponse de la part de Mu.

\- Maître, pourquoi y'a deux pères noël maintenant ?

Mu se passa une main sur le visage, désespéré. La situation dégénérait et personne ne faisait rien pour la redresser. Lorsque le Bélier trouva enfin une explication à fournir à son apprenti, un Milo qui n'était plus maître de lui-même lui coupa la parole.

\- C'est parce que c'est le fils du père noël Kiki !

Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps au Verseau pour intervenir dans le but de limiter les dégâts.

\- Milo, tais-toi.

\- Mais enfin mon Camuuus !

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

La situation dégénérait dangereusement au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Saori et Pandore étaient toujours plongées dans leur débat, Rune passait un savon aux deux juges, Rhadamanthe narguait Saga sous les rires de Kanon et Camus tentait de gérer Milo. Mu devait faire face aux questions de son apprenti et aux remarques inutiles de DeathMask et Aphrodite. Dohko râlait après Shion soit disant parce qu'il lui avait piqué la vedette et même les bronzes s'étaient lancés dans une dispute dont ils ignoraient eux-même la source. Autant dire que les décibels dans la salle avait considérablement augmenté. Et tout cela grâce à qui ?

Grâce à Saori.

* * *

**Et voilà, vous étiez prévenu quant à la débilité de ce texte. **

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et merci d'avoir lu. ^^**

**Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes ! C:**


End file.
